Sexy Revenge
by Klaineforthewin
Summary: Kurt is torturing Blaine by being just so darn attractive, and Blaine can't handle it anymore. Time for some sexy revenge, yes?


**Title: Sexy Revenge**

**Warnings: T for some sexy themes. Spoilers through Born This Way**

**Summary: Kurt is torturing Blaine by being just so darn attractive, and Blaine can't handle it anymore. Time for some sexy revenge, yes?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY SONGS MENTIONED.**

* * *

><p>There are several different sides to Kurt Hummel. There's his "I'm a tortured soul who just wants to be loved" side, his "Life sucks and I hate all of you" side, his "I'm the best of the best and I don't care what you think" side, and of course his "I look damn sexy in anything I wear" side. He manages to pull of all four sides in song, occasionally even simultaneously. Blaine Anderson thinks its hot when he does that. Like, REALLY hot.<p>

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M..._

_Holy crap. Is that_ _Kurt?_ Blaine was standing in the doorway of the auditorium, watching the McKinley glee club preform "Born This Way". He and Kurt had a date after school that day, and he had come to pick him up, and wasn't expecting, well, _that. _Kurt was clad in his signature black skinny jeans (_wow, REALLY skinny. How does he even move in those?) _and a jacket which was now being torn open by two girls, uncovering a shirt that proudly proclaimed, "LIKES BOYS". The rest of the club joined in, and he started dancing, and oh boy, he really _could_ move in those jeans. Blaine stood motionless, his mouth hanging ajar. He honestly wouldn't have been surprised if he was drooling right then. _Hot damn, I need to get one of those shirts. I most definitely like boys, that's for sure. Maybe I'll take his, and see whats underneath there..._

Blaine's erotic thoughts continued this way throughout the song, but at long last it ended, and he strode confidently down to the stage, ignoring the hard in his pants. Kurt saw him come up and broke into a huge grin, then looked down a little, and his smile faltered. He didn't even have time to say hello, because suddenly Blaine's lips were full on his, kissing him breathless. When they pulled apart, Kurt gasped for breath, and Blaine just smiled a sweet little smile and said, "Hey there, gorgeous. Ready for our date?"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Blaine was alone in his dorm room, staring at a computer screen, watching in awe as he watched every video that came up on a YouTube search for "Kurt Hummel performance". There were some from cheerios, and a few passionate solos, and even a mash-up of Kurt and Rachel singing "Defying Gravity". And he looked drop-dead-stunning-sexy in each and every one of them.<p>

"I have GOT to put an end to this torture," he mumbled to himself. He and Kurt had only been going out a little over a month, and they hadn't really done anything besides kiss, and that one make-out session on Kurt's couch. Blaine didn't want to push anything, but he certainly couldn't last forever without at least knowing that Kurt wanted something more too.

An imagined light-bulb flashed over his head. _That's IT. I should show Kurt how torturous this is by torturing him back! I need to do something sexy. Preferably in song... But of course I can't do this on my own, I need some help. I know just the Glee club. _Blaine plotted his boyfriend's downfall all through the night, laughing maniacally, and practicing his sexy faces in front of a mirror. This was gonna be FUN.

* * *

><p><em>Bloop! <em>A text arrived on Kurt's phone. "_Kurt! Come outside. 3Blaine_" Kurt loved it when Blaine added that little heart before his name, but he hardly noticed it this time because of the cryptic message. He was at Dalton, after hours. It was just beginning to get dark outside, and Kurt was fairly sure the campus was deserted, aside from his own study group for his French class. Why did Blaine want him outside? Suspicious, he replied, "_Um, why?_". Not more than 5 seconds later, the phone buzzed again. "_Just do. Please? :)_" Kurt laughed. _God, this boy is so silly sometimes. Too bad I love him, or else I might just kill him. _He walked outside into wispy sunset air. Then he saw. Set up in the near deserted parking lot were lights, well, torches, really. And the Warblers.

They stared singing, setting down a laid back, yet bouncy beat. _What on Earth is going on?_

_Sugar  
>Sugar<br>mmm ... ooh_

Blaine walked out from behind them, dressed in what seemed like the skinniest jeans in the world (and coming from Kurt, that's saying something), and a button up shirt, but all all the buttons were unbuttoned, leaving the shirt hanging open, revealing spectacular abs and a little bit of dark, curly chest hair. Not to mention that little strip of hair going down from his belly button all the way down to.. "Guh." Blaine smiled and winked at him before going on to the verse.

_She sits alone waiting for suggestions_  
><em>He's so nervous avoiding all her questions<em>  
><em>His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding<em>  
><em>Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?<em>

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_  
><em>Come on, sugar, let me know<em>  
><em>If you really need me just reach out and touch me<em>  
><em>Come on, honey, tell me so<em>

Blaine had walked up right to Kurt, staring him in the eyes, watching as the realization of the horror of what had been set up for him spread across his face with a fierce blush.

_He's acting shy looking for an answer_  
><em>Come on, honey, let's spend the night together<em>  
><em>Now hold on a minute before we go much further<em>  
><em>Give me a dime so I can phone my mother<em>  
><em>They catch a cab to his high rise apartment<em>  
><em>At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant<em>

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his and twirled him around, shadows from the torches dancing along in the growing dark.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_  
><em>Come on, sugar, let me know<em>  
><em>If you really need me just reach out and touch me<em>  
><em>Come on, honey, tell me so<em>

He dropped his hands and went back to the group, continually winking and flirting. The warblers were doing their signature two-step in the background while Blaine milked this sexy thing for all it was worth.

_His heart's beating like a drum  
>'Cause at last he's got his girl home<br>Relax, baby, now we are alone_

Blaine walked back up to Kurt, slowly this time. Very, very slowly, with only a step for every several beats of music.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_  
><em>Come on, sugar, let me know<em>  
><em>If you really need me just reach out and touch me<em>  
><em>Come on, sugar, tell me so<em>

_Tell me so, baby_  
><em>If you want my body and you think I'm sexy<em>  
><em>Come on, sugar, let me know<em>  
><em>If you really need me just reach out and touch me<em>  
><em>Come on, sugar, tell me so<em>

_Oh if you want my body_

At the close of the song, Blaine was right up to Kurt, their foreheads touching. Kurt was red as a tomato, and even more so when Blaine glanced down at his pants. _Perfect, _thought Blaine, _the desired effect is very present. _He broke into a wide grin, leaned in, and whispered in as deep a voice as he could muster, "I wanted you to see what you do to me every single time you sing."

He glanced back into Kurt's eyes, and all else was forgotten when the taller boy's lips smashed into his, enveloping him in a fiery, passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know it isn't very realistic, but hey, I don't really care. I had the Warbler version of "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy" stuck in my head for like a week, and this was the result. Reviews, please :3


End file.
